Backup
Backup is a mutant type quirk used by the notorious Mr. Zero. Description Backup was manifested by all for one and his league of villains while experimenting on Mr. zero. The mutant type quirk grants Mr. Zero 6 tubes one his back. These tubes can create up to 6 black clones like Ectoplasm quirk. The clones can also make up to 6 clones although these clones are weaker than the original. These clones are made of a sticky black liquid like water or oil although if used too much it can resort in extreme back pain, stomach ache or even making Mr. Zero unconscious. Mr. Zero uses this quirk in conjunction with his other quirk Coat to create an army of terrifying Mr. Zeros. Usage Mr. Zero uses this quirk both in combat and in everyday life to help him accomplish his dream and help his subordinates. Mr. Zero will for the most part use this quirk for attacking his opponents or defending himself. He can use this quirk to overwell is opponents with pure quantity and brute force. Mr. Zero together with his other quirk Coat can create their ultimate move impending doom. He uses this move mostly in combat but can also use it in everyday life if needed. Super Moves Impending doom is an ability that Mr. Zero can use. He creates an army of clones that all wear his other quirk Coat. Together with his other quirk coat, they can overwell their opponents with brute force and because of the coat, it makes them almost unkillable. The depth of hell is a technique that Mr. Zero uses in combat. He creates a bunch of clones that collapse and make the surrounding area all black. Then if an opponent steps in this black liquid they will get sucked in a pocket universe were Mr. Zero can interrogate them or kill them. The dome of darkness is a technique that Mr. Zero loves. It creates a huge black dome made of his own clones and anyone trying to go in or out of this dome will be sent right back to where they entered. In this dome, he can create a bunch of different obstacles like a giant black humanoid that hangs from the ceiling or tentacles they will wrap around you and crush all your bones. Circular void out is a technique that Mr. Zero uses in combat. Mr. Zero can create a dome-like structure like his other technique The dome of darkness although this time instead of creating obstacles Mr. Zero warps everything in this dome away including himself and the ground beneath him leaving only a large hole. This technique can vary in size from only warping himself to warping an entire city. Clone factory is a technique that allows Mr. Zero to create 6 clones that constantly create more clones until the 6 clones pass out and turn back into just liquid. Mr. Zero does not use this technique that much since he has another technique called Impending doom which allows him to create a bunch of clones that then create more clones until there is an army of himself. Black cloak allows Mr. Zero to create a bunch of clones that wrap around his allies giving them a black cloak with the effect of both his quirk Coat but also his other quirk Backup. Although the quirk Backup can not create clones of the people wearing it but instead will create clones of Mr. Zero. Mr. Zero can also use this against his enemies were the black cloak can either control the opponent, crush there bones or even suffocating them in this black liquid. Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Villains Category:Quirks Category:Villain Quirk